1. Field
The disclosed system and method relates to a network facsimile apparatus, and more particularly to a network facsimile apparatus which is capable of automatically delivering electronic mail which is stored in a mail server to an arbitrary facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Arts
There has been developed a so-called network facsimile machine that is capable of exchanging E-mail (electronic mail) with other data terminals via a local area network and the Internet, as well as exchanging facsimile data with other facsimile machines via a public switched telephone network (PSTN). Such a network facsimile machine is capable of transmitting image information to both users of data terminals such as PCs (personal computers) on the local area network and of facsimile machines connected to the public switched telephone network. Also, the network facsimile machine may transmit image information to data terminals connected to other local area networks when the local area network of the network facsimile machine is connected to other local area networks through the Internet.
Moreover, users can transmit image information from a facsimile machine to data terminals on a local area network via the network facsimile machine. The network facsimile machine can also relay information to other network facsimile machines across local area networks. Accordingly, users can benefit from such convenient connections between networks of the facsimile machines and the data terminals.
E-mail is a communication method conveniently used for exchanging information between the data terminals of local area networks. Since E-mails are sequentially accumulated, users may check and respond at their convenient time. Unlike telephone communications, E-mail is not a communication method that bothers users by real time communication.
Use of such E-mails can relate not only to daily communications between two users but also to simultaneous transmission of information to a number of users. E-mail can transmit an arbitrary data file in a binary data form as an attachment thereto, in addition to an ordinary text file. Accordingly, E-mail can be used as a communication tool for a so-called multimedia type information. For example, transmission of facsimile image information from a facsimile machine to a data terminal on a local area network can be achieved by attaching the facsimile image information in a binary data file to an E-mail.
Generally, a local area network is provided with a mail server for receiving and temporarily storing incoming E-mails which are addressed to users of data terminals connected to the local area network. Users can check and receive E-mails by sending an inquiry to the mail server. In an alternative system, the mail server may automatically send E-mails to the data terminal of the addressed user.
However, the above-mentioned system is useful only when the user is present at the data terminal of the local area network. It will become a problem for the user when the user is away from the data terminal for any reason and is not aware that an urgent E-mail addressed to the user has arrived at the mail server. Even when the user is aware of the urgent need of checking the incoming E-mails received at the mail server, it is not possible for the user to check for the incoming E-mails without operating the data terminal.
It is believed that there is no system available that allows users to check the incoming E-mails received at the mail server without operating the data terminal on the local area network.
The present application provides a data terminal that can be coupled to a local area network and a public telephone network. In one embodiment, the data terminal includes a first communications device, a second communications device, a memory, and a delivery controller.
The first and second communications devices transmit and receive electronic mails through a local area network and facsimile image information through a public switched telephone network, respectively. The memory stores a plurality of electronic-mail delivery control information sets. Preferably, each information set is uniquely assigned to each user and includes user identifiers necessary for the user to access a mail server and to receive electronic mails for the user therefrom. The information set further includes at least one facsimile number where to deliver the electronic mails and a flag for indicating whether an electronic-mail delivery operation is required or not.
The delivery controller is used to control the first and second communications devices and the memory and allows the data terminal to perform the electronic-mail delivery operation in accordance with information of the electronic-mail delivery control information sets. In the electronic-mail delivery operation, the data terminal accesses the mail server using the user identifiers to receive electronic mails for the user when the flag indicates that the electronic-mail delivery operation is required, converts the electronic mail into facsimile image information, and transmits the facsimile image information to at least one communications terminal that has a facsimile communications function using the at least one facsimile number included in the user identifiers.
Each of the electronic-mail delivery control information sets may include a transmission time. If the transmission time is stored in each of the information sets, the data terminal can temporarily hold electronic-mails received from the mail server before being converted into facsimile image information for a time period until a time becomes equal to the transmission time, in the electronic-mail delivery operation.
Each of the electronic-mail delivery control information sets may include a priority level. If the priority level is stored in each of the information sets, the data terminal can transmits the electronic mails to the aforementioned at least one communications terminal only when the priority level of the information set for the user is below than priority information provided in the electronic mails, in the electronic-mail delivery operation.
Each of the electronic-mail delivery control information sets may include a sender""s identifier. If the sender""s identifier is stored in each of the information sets, the data terminal can transmits the electronic mails to the aforementioned at least one communications terminal only when the sender""s identifier of the information set for the user is identical to sender""s identification information provided in the electronic mails, in the electronic-mail delivery operation.
The present application also provides an electronic communications system that is capable of transmitting electronic mails from a mail server to at least one arbitrary facsimile terminal. In one embodiment, the system includes a plurality of facsimile terminals connected to a public switched telephone network and a plurality of domains connected with each other through Internet. In one embodiment, each domain includes a mail server for receiving and storing electronic mails for client terminals of the domain and a data terminal which are coupled to a local area network included in the domain. The data terminal is also coupled to the public switched telephone network.
In one embodiment, the data terminal includes a first communications device, a second communications device, a memory, and a delivery controller. The first and second communications devices transmit and receive electronic mails through the local area network and facsimile image information through the public switched telephone network, respectively. The memory stores a plurality of electronic-mail delivery control information sets. Each information set is uniquely assigned to each user and includes user identifiers necessary for the user to access the mail server and to receive electronic mails for the user therefrom. The information set also includes at least one facsimile number where to deliver the electronic mails and a flag for indicating whether an electronic-mail delivery operation is required or not.
The delivery controller controls the first and second communications devices and the memory in order to allow the data terminal to perform the electronic-mail delivery operation in accordance with information of the electronic-mail delivery control information sets. During the electronic-mail delivery operation, the data terminal accesses the mail server using the user identifiers and receives electronic mails for the user when the flag indicates that the electronic-mail delivery operation is required. Then, the data terminal converts the electronic mail into facsimile image information and transmitting the facsimile image information to at least one facsimile terminal among the plurality of the facsimile terminals using the at least one facsimile number included in the user identifiers.
Each of the electronic-mail delivery control information sets may further include a transmission time. If the transmission time is stored in the information set, the data terminal temporarily holds the electronic mails received from the mail server before converting the electronic mails into facsimile image information for a time period until a time becomes equal to the transmission time, during the electronic-mail delivery operation.
Each of the electronic-mail delivery control information sets may further include a priority level. If the priority level is stored in the information set, the data terminal transmits the electronic mails to the at least one facsimile terminal among the plurality of the facsimile terminal only when the priority level of the electronic-mail delivery control information set for the user is below than priority information provided in the electronic mails, during the electronic-mail delivery operation.
Each of the electronic-mail delivery control information sets may further include a sender""s identifier. If the sender""s identifier is stored in the information set, the data terminal transmits the electronic mails to the at least one facsimile terminal among the plurality of the facsimile terminal only when the sender""s identifier of the electronic-mail delivery control information set for the user is identical to sender identification information provided in the electronic mails, during the electronic-mail delivery operation.